The Choices We Make
by VeelaQueen01
Summary: Percy Weasley was as happy as anyone could be. He had a loving family, a steady girlfriend, and he was rising fast at the ministry. That all changed the instant Harry reappeared clutching the Triwizard cup and Cedric's dead body. Percy makes a life changing choice and must live with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if you think I own Harry Potter go to a mental hospital immediately.

Author's Note: I am still very new to this whole fanfiction thing so please review to help me become a better writer. I intend to make this a multi-chapter story but I don't think I'll be able to update regularly because spring break is almost over :( and I know my teachers are going to start giving us loads of homework again so please bear with me. I think I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Monday because I already know how it's going to go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy Weasley was as happy as anyone could be. He had a loving family, a steady girlfriend, and he was rising fast at the ministry. That all changed the instant Harry reappeared clutching the Triwizard cup and Cedric's dead body. The next day Dumbledore told everyone that You-Know-Who was back. But he couldn't be back. Could he?

Over the next few weeks Percy was torn between agreeing with Harry (who he had known since the boy had first come the Hogwarts) and his family that You-Know-Who was back, or agreeing with his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater (a beautiful, smart, and kind girl he had been dating since his fifth year at Hogwarts) who thought that all this talk about You-Know-Who being back was rubbish. Over time he started agreeing more and more with Penelope that You-Know-Who being back was rubbish. Although he had to pretend to believe that You-Know-Who was back when he was with his family or he would probably get beaten to a pulp by his brothers and sister. Well he pretended until he got promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. Of course he wanted to tell his family right away thinking they would be pleased, so that night at dinner he planned to tell them.

Once everyone was seated around the table later that day at the Burrow, heaping their plates full of steak an kidney pie, corn, and green beans, Percy decided it was as good a time as any, so he stood up and said "I have an announcement to make." When everyone at the table was paying attention to him he continued. "I would like to inform you that I have been given a great honor at work and was promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic." He expected everyone to start praising him, but he was sorely mistaken.

"Percy" his father started "you can't take that job."

"I have already accepted the position for your information." He answered coolly. Percy was shocked, he though his family would be pleased to learn of his promotion.

"Percy" his father sounded tired. "Do you understand why they gave that job."

"They gave me this job because I am a hardworking ministry employe who deserves this position." He could feel his temper rising very quickly even though he was trying to keep it under control. Did they not think he deserved this position? If not why was everyone at the table staring at him disbelief etched on every one of their faces.

"Do you not see what they are doing!" His father's sudden outburst surprised him. His father was one to rarely raise his voice. It was normally his mother who did the yelling, but she was just sitting there with one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen, on her face. He wanted to walk over hug his mother, but he couldn't because his father had started talking again. "They only promoted you, so they could spy on our family." His father's face now mimicked his mother's. "I'm sorry son. I know how much you have wanted a promotion."

"Well, if that is the reason Fudge promoted me it's a good thing he's keeping an eye on the people who believe all the rubbish Dumbledore's saying."

"Percy!" His mother gasped. He ignored this outburst.

"You all should believe what the minister of magic is saying instead of some crackpot old fool like Dumbledore." He didn't like where this was going, but he couldn't back down now.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards who ever lived. Don't you dare insult him." His father's face was now an even more vibrant red than his hair.

"Dumbledore is trying to convince himself if his own story just as much he is trying to convince everyone else." All of his siblings were giving him such dirty looks he was surprised that no one had punched him yet

"A son who believes those lies, is no son of mine." His father's gaze was dark. "Get out of my house."

"Arthur!" His mother looked like she was about to burst into tears or faint, possibly both.

"Fine!" With that Percy stormed up the steps to his room where he, as quickly as he could, packed all his belongings. Five minutes later he had slammed the door behind him to the Burrow, but before he could apparate to the away he heard his father mutter good riddance and his mother burst into tears. He felt tears threatening to spill over, but he just blinked hard and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly will never own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Yay, I kept my promise of updating quickly. I can't promise I'll always update this quickly but I'll do my best. I'm not quite satisfied with the ending to this chapter, but I couldn't think of a better ending. Also thank you to Voldy's nose who reviewed my story. Happy Easter for those of you who celebrate it.

Reviews: if you review this story I'll be more likely to get a new chapter up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next couple of months, Percy fell into a routine. He would wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, spend some time with Penelope, then go to bed. Penelope was very supportive when he first left his family. She let him live with her until he managed to get a flat in Diagon Alley (with her help of course). During these months he rarely thought about his family and when he did it would only be for a couple seconds. Though one day about a week before Christmas, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he called his eyes not moving from his paper. When he heard the person walk up to his desk he finally looked up. It was the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Good morning minister. I hope you are well. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Good morning Percy, thank you I am fine and I hope you are too. I was wondering is you would like to take the rest of the week off to visit your father?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine working the rest of the week." He was very confused at this question. Why did the minister if magic want to know if he wanted to visit his dad? Had something happened to his dad? "I also do not converse with my family anymore as they believe those lies Dumbledore is spreading."

"Well, if you're sure" and with a shrug, he left. Percy was still very confused, but he decided to ask Penelope after work.

After work he and Penelope went to a muggle restaurant a couple blocks away from from the ministry. Once they were seated he told Penelope about what happened earlier. When he had finished she did the last thing he expected her to do, she laughed.

"Percy, you can't honestly tell me you have no clue what this was about"

"I honestly have no clue what all this is about."

"Oh, Percy last night your dad was attacked by something in the ministry. He was found near the department of mysteries. It was in the daily prophet and everything."

"Will he be okay?"

"The article said he's in St. Mungo's, but I don't know anything else."

"Wait a sec, what was he doing near the department of mysteries?" Could this have something to do with him believing You-Know-Who was back. Knowing his family, it probably did.

"If you want I could go with you to visit him."

"Who said I would go visit him?" Even he was shocked with the coldness in his voice.

"Well, I assumed that you would want to go visit him because he's your dad and" she trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"He made his choice when he kicked me out." His voice was icy. "I refuse to speak to any member of my family who believes that rubbish." Penelope obviously took that as an end to that conversation.

By the time Christmas Day came, Percy had once again forgotten all about his family. Although once again he would be reminded if them. He and Penelope were unwrapping there presents to one another in his flat when an owl crashed into the window. Percy groaned inwardly.

"Who's that from?" Penelope looked up from unwrapping one of her presents.

"My family."

"They actually sent you a present." She was clearly as surprised as he was.

"Well, my mum did." He answered looking at the package. "She always makes us sweaters."

"That's sweet. Aren't you going to open it?" She asked when he just stared at it.

"No"

"Why not?"

"If I accept this, it will show my family that I want to make up with them. I refuse to make up with them until they stop believing those lies Dumbledore is spreading." He gave the package back to Errol and returned to opening his presents.

"If your sure" was all she said with a shrug. When she reached his present she squealed like a piglet. "Oh Percy, thank you so much. I love it." She held up the ruby necklace he had gotten her. "It's beautiful."

"Your beautiful too, you know" he whispered. After a moments' pause he continued. "I love you." Following this statement, Penelope cuddled up against him.

"I love you too" and then she kissed him with more passion then she ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I had a dream where I owned Harry Potter, but then I woke up. :(

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update, but my teachers gave me a lot if homework all week and I've been really busy. Please do not hate me for this chapter, but I needed this to happen. Don't worry this isn't a pointless chapter it has actual meaning behind it (but I won't tell you what). I've also decided to up the rating for this chapter, because I'm paranoid about stuff like this.

Reviews: I appreciate all reviews I get and thank you to Mighty penguin and T. H. Enesley for reviewing my story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy had been dating Penelope for the past four years. He knew things were getting pretty serious between them and he wanted to take their relationship one step further. He was going to propose to her.

Percy had everything planned out. He was going to take her to a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. He was going to propose in the middle of dessert with a beautiful ring. It was a diamond ring with tiny flecks of gold inside the diamond and it had a silver band. She was going to love it.

On Saturday night Percy double checked his appearance in the mirror before apparating to Penelope's flat. When she answered the door he saw that she was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress that matched her bright blue eyes perfectly. Her hair cascaded down her back in elegant curls.

"You look beautiful" said Percy still in awe over her appearance.

"Thanks, you look great too." With that Penelope took his arm and the pair of them apparated to the restaurant. Once the waiter had taken their orders Penelope said "This is nice, I like it."

"That's why I chose it" Percy responded. He noticed she started looking slightly uncomfortable. The silence was broken when the waiter came back levitating their entrees in front of him. They started talking about different topics, but the one topic they stayed away from was their families. Once they had finished their entrees the waiter cleared the plates, then asked what they wanted for dessert. This is it, though Percy who had started sweating. When their desserts came Percy had managed to gather his courage. "Penelope, I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"No, you didn't let me finish. I love you so much I can't even describe it. And I've known I've loved you since we first started dating in our fifth year. After our first kiss I knew you were that special girl I wanted to spend the rest if my life with." Penelope started to look even more uncomfortable. "Penelope Annabelle Clearwater, will me make me the happiest man alive by being my wife."

"Oh Percy" she looked guilty. "I'm sorry but I just haven't been feeling that same spark lately. I hope we can still be friends," and with that she left. Percy felt numb, how could she have said no? After Percy paid the bill he went to the Leaky Cauldron. He had only gotten drunk once or twice before, but tonight Percy just wanted to forget everything that had happened. After a couple rounds his mind went fuzzy and after a couple more he passed out, completely wasted.

When Percy woke up he was in his bed at his flat. He briefly wondered how he had gotten home, when suddenly the events of last night hit him like a bullet. He walked into his tiny kitchen to take an aspirin to try and help cure his hangover when he realized he wasn't alone in his flat. There was a woman about his age, curled up on his couch. What was she doing here? He wondered as he went to go wake her up. She opened her chocolate colored eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing in my flat?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. you passed out at the Leaky Cauldron so I asked Tom the bartender, were you lived and he told me where your flat was so I brought you back here and I stayed because I felt like you shouldn't be left alone because you were out cold and" she trailed off. "But don't worry" she added quickly. "I took you straight i to your bed. I didn't do...anything" she blushed.

"It's okay" he said. "Thanks for bringing me home. What's your name?"

"Audrey" she replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Audrey. My name's Percy and I'm sorry you had to see me...um...like that." He knew his ears were turning red.

"It's okay, I guess I'll be going now" she said getting up.

"If you want I could make you breakfast as a thank you."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble just for me."

"It's no trouble, what do you want?"

"Whatever you have, thank you"

"Pancakes it is then. I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I'll start making the pancakes." Once they were both sitting down at his kitchen table with a huge stack of pancakes in front of them Audrey said

"You really didn't have to do all this for me."

"It's honestly no problem. What do you do?"

"I work for the Ministry of Magic." She said after swallowing a big bite of pancakes.

"So do I" said Percy, surprised. He had never seen her at work before. "What department do you work in?"

"The Department of Mysteries, but that's all I can say about my job."

"That's okay, I understand." As they kept talking about their lives Percy forgot all about Penelope. Until the topic got to You-Know-Who.

"Do you believe he's back?"

"I don't know. A couple days ago I would have though the idea of him being back was crazy, but now my whole world has been changed."

"What changed?"

"I proposed to my girlfriend last night and she said no. Thats why you found me drunk." Why was he telling her all this? She was a complete stranger, but for some reason he trusted her.

"I'm sorry" she said looking awkward.

"Thanks, I think she was the one leading me to believe that he wasn't back, so now that we aren't together anymore I don't know what I think. What about you?"

"I definitely think he's back. Both Harry and Dumbledore seem like honest people, so I believe them." After this statement they fell into silence while they both finished their breakfast. Once they had finished, Audrey said "thanks for breakfast, but I should probably be going now. Oh, and here's my address maybe we can meet up again." She scribbled down her address on a napkin and said "see you later I hope."

"Don't worry" said Percy with a wink, "you will." And with that she left and Percy had felt better than he had all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I sadly do not.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took me a while to update but I have been really busy these past couple of weeks. I'm not sure whether Percy was actually there when Fudge saw Voldemort return, but I'm going to say he was there, but wasn't mentioned. I also didn't have my copy of Ootp with me as I was writing this, so the end doesn't follow the book word for word.

Reviews: Any reviews would be greatly appreciated as the encourage me to update quicker.

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon in the middle of June and Percy could not stay focused on his work. His mind kept wandering to Audrey, who he had become very good friends with over the past couple of months. He was going out with her after work. Not as a date though, just two friends hanging out. Percy had been zoned out thinking about dinner later that night with Audrey when there was a knock on his door. Percy immediately snapped back to reality and answered.

"Come in" he called, pretending to had been working on his report. The Minister of Magic walked in looking extremely busy.

"Percy" the Minster stated briskly. "I have a very important meeting tomorrow after work hours and Joan, who was going to record the minutes for this meeting got sick. I'll need you to stay after work tomorrow and record the minutes for me. I'll be willing to pay you overtime" Fudge added once he finished explaining the situation.

"Of course sir, where shall the meeting take place?"

"In my office. Meet me there immediately after hours." With that Fudge left the room and Percy fell back into a daze.

Later that day when Percy was waiting for Audrey, he realized that he was going to have to cancel their dinner plans for tomorrow.

"Hey" he said when he saw Audrey walking towards him.

"Hey" she said once she reached him. "You ready to go?" Once he had nodded his head in confirmation they apparated to an alley near a small muggle cafe. After they had ordered their food and were seated, Percy broke the news.

"I have to cancel our dinner plans tomorrow."

"Why?" She asked not looking too disappointed.

"The minister wants me to record the minutes at a meeting he has tomorrow after work." He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, ok." Percy was glad she didn't freak out. That was one thing he liked about her, she didn't freak out over small things like this.

"I'm sorry about this though" he said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry Percy. It's fine, but if we can't meet tomorrow night you have to make it up to me by taking me out to that fancy restaurant in London I love." She added with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh if I must" Percy responded with a smile on his face.

After work the next day, Percy went straight to Fudge's office.

"Good afternoon Percy" the minister said. "I would like to I introduce you to Mr. Johnson from the American Ministry of Magic." Fudge said gesturing to a stout man with greying hair and friendly blue eyes.

"Please, call me Albert" the man said, his eyes twinkling.

"This is Ms. Ivolgin of the Russian Ministry." Fudge gestured to woman who reminded Percy a lot of Professor Mcgonagall.

"Pleasure to meet you" Ms. Ivolgin said with a heavy Russian accent.

"And this" said Fudge pointing to the last man. "Is Mr. Barrineau of the French Ministry."

"'Ello, Percy is it?" Mr. Barrineau asked.

"Yes sir" replied Percy.

"Percy here will be recording the minutes of our meeting here" Fudge said.

"Vell" Ms. Ivolgin said looking annoyed. "Vat are ve vaiting for, lets start the meeting." With that the ministers started talking about whether they believed You-Know-Who was back or not. And if he was actually back, what was going to happen.

As the meeting went on Percy found himself siding with Mr. Johnson and Mr. Barrineau. They both believed that You-Know-Who was back and they had to have a plan. Fudge of course, was still not budging, he firmly believed that You-Know-Who was dead and wasn't ever going to come back. Ms. Ivolgin was somewhere in between the two sides.

Percy started wondering what he would do about his family. The only reason he had left was that he believed that You-Know-Who wasn't back, but now... Suddenly Percy heard screaming. He and all the ministers sprinted down to the Atrium where lots if people were already gathering. It was chaos, people were screaming that they had seen You-Know-Who. Percy just managed to get a glimpse of a pale guy disappear through a fireplace with Bellatrix Lestrange. The guy, Percy could only assume, was You-Know-Who.

"He's back" Fudge muttered. "He's back." Fudge then turned to Dumbledore and Harry. How had they gotten here?

"Yes Cornelius, he is back. If you had listened to me earlier you would have known that he has been back for about a year now."

"But, but how" Fudge stammered.

"If you meet me in my office I would be glad to tell you" Dumbledore said. "But first I must get Harry here and his friends back to Hogwarts, so they can get cleaned up." Were Ron and Ginny here? Knowing them they probably were. Are they hurt? What exactly happened? Percy anxiously pushed through the throng of people hoping to see them. Giving up Percy decided to head home. The whole story would probably be on the front page of the daily prophet tomorrow anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wanted my parents to buy me Harry Potter for my birthday, but they said no.

Author's Note: Hey, I know it has been a while since I've updated, but I've been very busy with all the end of the year tests, finals, or whatever your teacher wants to call that crap. Anyways yesterday I went to Busch Gardens with my music department, so I was able to write this chapter on the bus ride (it took us over two hours just to get there!).I was also able to start the next chapter so I plan to finish it today and post it tomorrow. I want to warn you about some mild cursing in this chapter if you don't like stuff like that, but I've heard worst stuff at my school.

Reviews: Thanks to Codename Jellybean for reviewing my story and I would like a review as a late birthday present, please :D

* * *

Over the last six months, things had changed a lot. Fudge had gotten sacked a couple of weeks after the department of mysteries incident and Rufus Scrimgeour had succeeded him. The new minister had been putting a lot of stress on the ministry employes by almost doubling their workload. Of course most of Percy's work consisted of boring paperwork that only took half a brain cell to do,but it still took him a lot of time. Time, that could be spent with Audrey. They had become officially boyfriend and girlfriend in August, which Percy liked very much.

Now that the Christmas season was coming up, Scrimgeour finally started letting up on the boring paperwork. A thing that Percy was actually not thankful for as it meant he had more time to ponder about his family and all their Christmas traditions. He wanted to go back, he honestly did, but would his family welcome him back? His mother probably would, but what about his father, or his brothers or sister. He doubted they would welcome him back with open arms. Even if he did go back and got accepted back into his family he would never live this down. He just couldn't go back his Weasley pride would not just let him be humiliated like that. Suddenly the minister burst into the room.

"Percy, Harry Potter normally spends Christmas with your family, Right."

"Uh, yeah" said Percy, slightly confused. "But I don't associate with my family anymore."

"Too bad, we are going to visit your family Christmas morning. It would be a nice Christmas present don't you think?"

"But..." Percy knew that Scrimgeour had alternate motives to visiting the Weasley family.

"It's settled then. I'll see you in the Atrium at 9 sharp, Christmas morning." Then the minister left as quickly as he had come in and Percy was left staring at the place where the minister was a second ago, very confused.

When Audrey came to his office an hour later to meet him for lunch, she found him pacing around the room and muttering to himself. She couldn't make out the exact words but she guessed it had something to do with his family.

"What happened?" She asked, looking slightly concerned.

"The bloody minister wants me to go visit my family Christmas morning, that's what damn happened!"

"Didn't you tell him that you don't talk to your family anymore." Audrey didn't see why he was getting so worked up over this.

"Of course I told him, but he didn't give a shit about what I had to say. He didn't even ask if I had plans or anything. And its not as if I can say no to the minister of magic." As he was saying this Audrey started massaging his shoulders.

"Shhhh, baby it's okay" Audrey said soothingly. "Maybe something good will come out of this visit to your family."

"I doubt it. My whole family hates me after what I did." Percy's voice changing from angry to sad in an instant.

"You never know" said Audrey. "Now" she said looking him straight in the eyes. "Let's go get you something to eat." He nodded numbly and followed her.

Ten days later Percy and the minister were standing just outside the anti-apparation wards around his childhood home. He took a deep breathe and walked through the front door. He was immediately hugged his mother who was sobbing.

"Oh Percy" she said between sobs. "I always knew you would come home. My little boy." While Percy was being hugged my his mother, who was thanking the minister for bringing him back, he realized that his assumptions were correct. Ron, Fred, and George looked like they were about to jump up and attack him. Bill looked disappointed in him. Harry, Hermione, and a very pretty blond girl who looked like Fleur Delacour, one of the Triwizard champions, looked like they felt they were intruding on a family moment. The worst reaction though was his dad's. When his dad had saw him he had gotten up and left the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I really shouldn't be intruding" the minister was saying. "I wouldn't even be here if Percy hasn't insisted on coming to see you." At this his mother started sobbing even harder. "I'll just take a walk around the garden to give you some privacy. This young man looks done" the minister said gesturing to Harry.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" was all Harry said as he and the minister headed out the door to the garden. As soon as they left Fred exploded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

"Yeah! We don't want your sorry arse here, you filthy traitor!" Spat George

"Please, just listen..." Percy started, but was cut off by his mother.

"Boys" she started, but was cut off by Ron.

"We all know the only reason you're here is because the minister wants to use Harry. Just do us a favor and tell him to keep his stupid ideas to himself would you."

"If you please would just listen to me" Percy started.

"I think it would be best if you just left, Percy" Bill said quietly.

"Traitor" Ginny spat. Percy was surprised at this outburst, she hadn't said a word the whole time he had been there. "I can't even look at you" she said before leaving the kitchen. Fred and George took this as their sign to drive him out of the house by flinging mashed potatoes at him.

Once Percy had apparated back to his flat he though the visit with his family. He can't say that he was surprised at the outcome, but it didn't mean it was any easier to deal with the rejection. Percy wondered if he would ever be able to go back. He only hoped that he would be able to before it was to late.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own a cute turtle I won at Busch Gardens, I don't however own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Ok, so I lied when I said when I was going to update by last Sunday. I am so, so, so sorry about that, but this chapter was a pain in the arse to write. I have honestly been working on it all week and restarted it at least five times. I'm still not completely satisfied with it but it will have to do. I promise I will have the next chapter up by Saturday morning as I have been looking forward to writing it for ages. Please review even though I have been a bad girl and lied to my readers.

When Percy walked into the ministry atrium one morning, he knew something wasn't right. People were huddled in small groups talking in hushed voices. Suddenly Audrey ran up to him.

"Have you seen the paper?" She was practically screaming at him. When he shook his head to show that he hadn't, she pushed a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He read the headlines.

**Dumbledore Dead: Death Eaters Invade Hogwarts**

Dumbledore dead? Percy couldn't believe it, Dumbledore had always seemed like the type of person who would live forever.

"Keep reading" said Audrey sadly. "It gets worse." Percy wondered how it could get-oh god, his family. God, they were probably involved in the attack. He quickly read the article.

_Late last night death eaters invaded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are thought to have gained entry through a vanishing cabinet located somewhere in the school. Then several members of the Order of the Phoenix started attacking the death eaters along with some children who seems to be on close terms with the boy who lived. Some of the death eaters then managed to break away from the fight and head to the astronomy tower to kill Dumbledore as they had been told to do. It has been rumored that the person to actually kill Dumbledore was Severus Snape who was the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. The fight promptly broke up after the dark mark had been put up. A couple of death eaters were killed during the attack. A handful of people were injured during the attack including William Weasley who is said to have sustained the worst injuries. Dumbledore's funeral will be held two days from now at Hogwarts at noon. _

When Percy had finished reading the article he was considerably paler then when he had started. God, Dumbledore was dead and his brother was hurt, how could this day get any worse? Audrey was getting worried. Percy had been completely silent for the past couple minutes.

"Percy, are you okay?" This snapped Percy out if his thoughts.

"Yeah" said Percy lying. He was full if grief for Dumbledore, concern for Bill, and guilt for not being with his family right now. Audrey obviously sensed the lie.

"No, your not okay. Come on

we're going to get you a drink."

"But I can't miss work."

"Yes, you can" said Audrey firmly. "You're in no condition to work today anyways." With that she grabbed him and they apparated to a pub in Diagon Alley.

After a glass of firewhiskey Percy was feeling a lot better. At least until Audrey brought up the topic of the attack again.

"Are you going to Dumbledore's funeral?"

"I don't know" said Percy and then added "probably. Are you going?"

"Yeah, he was such a great man I feel like I should go even though I didn't know him that well."

"Oh." Percy didn't know how to respond to that. He had called Dumbledore a crackpot old fool and Audrey knew it. She was probably trying to get him to go by making him feel guilty for what he called Dumbledore.

"All right, I'll go" he decided suddenly.

"Really?" She asked looking excited.

"Yes, but only because you tricked me into going."

"What did I do?" She asked innocently, but then broke into a fit if giggles. God, girls were so weird.

Two days later Percy and Audrey apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way to Hogwarts. It was a beautiful day, but Percy couldn't appreciate it. He kept feeling guilty over the fact that he wasn't with his family right now. No doubt his whole family was very upset over the whole, he wanted to go comfort them so badly, but he couldn't. He knew if he went over to the group of redheads sitting near the back they would just take all their anger out on him.

The ceremony started at exactly noon. A small tufty-haired wizard was leading it, but Percy couldn't stay focused. He had never been able to concentrate at religious things like this. So instead he started thinking about his family. He really wanted to try and heal the rift between them, but he didn't know how. He was snapped back to reality by the flaming arrows that landed near Dumbledore's tomb and the merpeople who had started to sing. Apparently both the centaurs and the merpeople had wanted to pay their respects. As the ceremony broke up, Percy gathered his courage and decided to go try and apologize to his family. He walked over to his family and cleared his throat. They all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Oi! What are you doing here, you prat" said one of the twins, he thought it was George, but he couldn't be sure. His mother, who had been crying softly into her husband's shoulder, started crying even harder.

"Yeah" replied the other twin. "You're the one who said Dumbledore was some crackpot old fool, but now you're at his funeral. How weird is that?"

"Au...Audrey convinced me to come" he said sheepishly, his ears turning red. He knew if the circumstances had been different his brothers would have asked who Audrey was. "I just wa...wanted to ask ho...how Bill was doing? I head he was hurt during the attack."

"Like you even care" said Ron, coming over to them with Harry and Hermione. "If you actually cared how he was doing, you would go ask him yourself."

"But I.." said Percy frantically, knowing they would take their wands out soon.

"Excuses, excuses, it's always excuses with you" said George. "The truth is you're a coward. You side with the ministry because you thought you would be safe from You-Know-Who, but you know what? That's a lie, even if you side with the ministry you'll still get hurt. The only difference between siding with the ministry and the order is that with the order you're helping to keep innocent people safe."

"How dare you call me a coward" said Percy, outraged.

"Well, it's the truth mate" said Fred. "We all know we can get hurt, we've seen it happen. When dad got attack by You-Know-Who's snake last Christmas, or a couple of days ago when Bill got attacked by that bloody werewolf, they both knew what they were doing. They were helping to create a better world, a world with no You-Know-Who and no death eaters, a world where people are safe. We're all doing more than the ministry is right now. While the ministry is sitting around doing nothing, we're all fighting for what we believe in. So until you believe that He needs to be stopped, go back to your precious ministry, because we don't want you here." Fred gave him one last look, then walked away, with the others following him.

Percy felt horrible. His older brother had been attacked by a werewolf and his family hated him. God, if only he hadn't been so stupid that one day almost two years ago maybe this wouldn't have happened, but there was no way of knowing for sure. Percy went to go tell Audrey that he was going home and that he wanted to be alone and then apparated to his flat. He had barely made it to the couch before he collapsed and did what he hadn't done since he was six. Percy Weasley cried for his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It sadly will never happen *sigh*

Author's Note: I know I said I would update yesterday, but I honestly was busy all day. I had my friend's bat mitzvah, homework, and my parents dragged me to my sister's soccer game, but anyways it's up now. My goal to update at least twice this week even though I doubt that it will actually happen, but I do get out of school early almost every day this week so we'll see what happens. Thanks to readingaddict24 and pure. imagination. is. my. world for reviewing my story :)

The past six weeks had been really hard on Percy. Everything had changed. People had gone from scared to downright terrified, not that he could blame them. People had also started believing that death eaters had infiltrated the ministry, which was probably true. The weird thing was, Percy wasn't scared. He knew he should be, but he just wasn' had become slightly depressed after Dumbledore's funeral. All he wanted to do was go back to his family and comfort them in during these hard times, and to have them comfort him back.

One day in early July, Percy received two letters from his family that gave him some hope for returning to his family. The first one was a fancy invitation that said:

_Please join us for the union of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour on August 1st at noon at The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon._

So his eldest brother had managed to snag himself a part veela. Why was he not surprised. Though that did explain why he had seen Fleur at the Burrow on Christmas day. The second letter was from his mother.

_Dear Percy,_

_As you've read in the invitation attached, Bill is getting married. He's marrying Fleur Delacour from the Triwizard Tournament, you might've met her. The twins told us you asked about Bill at Dumbledore's funeral and I thought I would explain exactly what happened. During the attack at Hogwarts, Bill was attacked by the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He's doing fine now, but he will have permanent scars on his face now. Thankfully he's not a full werewolf, but the moon does have some effect on him. Anyways, he told me he wanted to invite you. He'll understand if you don't want to come, but we all would really appreciate if you would come. Please think about it._

_Love,_

_Mum_

After Percy finished reading the note a big lump started to rise in his throat. All the guilt he had been trying to ignore for the past few weeks came to the surface. He knew he should have gone back to his family. If he wasn't so damn proud he might've been able to stop Bill from getting hurt. If he had only been there that night he might've been able to change the outcome entirely. But no, he hadn't been there. He hadn't been there when his family needed him. He had abandoned them. Maybe Fred was right, maybe he was a coward. No, Percy knew he wasn't a coward because he had left his family just because he didn't agree with them. He was a coward for not going back. Percy knew that it might be too late to ever completely make up with his family, but he was sure as hell going to try. He decided that he was going to the wedding.

On August 1st, Percy apparated to the orchard of his childhood home. He immediately wished he had taken up Audrey's offer to come with him. No one noticed him as he made his way across the yard, but when he walked inside he was promptly knocked over by Ron.

"Oi" said Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Bill invited me" said Percy, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Really? Hey Bill, come over here for a sec."

"What do want" said Bill coming down the stairs. When he saw Percy, he immediately walked over to him and embraced him. When Bill finally straightened up, Percy got a good look at him. He was wearing a muggle tuxedo and his long hair was back in its typical ponytail, but the one thing that caught Percy's attention was his face. His face was covered in gruesome scars. His mum had told him that they were bad, but he hadn't been expecting this.

"I'm glad you could come" he said. Bill looked as if he was actually happy that he could come, unlike Ron who was glaring at the pair of them. Bill must've caught him staring at his scars because he said, "they're bad aren't they. Though Charlie claims that he's seen worse after a bar fight." Percy doubted that Bill actually believed that Charlie had seen worse but he didn't say anything. Suddenly he heard a yell from somewhere in the house.

"Hey Bill, get your arse in here!" Then his mum yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"Watch your language Charles!" Percy couldn't resist laughing at this.

"Well I better go" said Bill. "See you later Percy." Then Bill left and Percy was left with a still scowling Ron.

"Come on" he said. "I'll show you to your seat." Then he started walking away without looking to see if Percy was following.

Percy didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, but he was completely aware of the dirty looks Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were giving him. By the time the ceremony was over, Percy just wanted to go home. He didn't want to appear to eager to leave though as he was pretty sure that's just what they wanted to happen. Instead Percy said his congratulations to Bill and Fleur, then went to sit at a table in a corner with the Lovegoods. When he sat down the Lovegoods didn't even notice him, because they seemed to be in a deep conversation about nargles other creatures their weird minds had made up. After about an hour Percy went to give Bill his thanks for inviting him, but told him that he had to go home. Bill gave him an understanding look before he was whisked off by Fleur. Percy had almost made it outside the wards around the Burrow when he saw what looked like a lynx patronus. But that wasn't possible, was it. Percy got closer to get a better look and when he did he heard in a deep voice:

"The ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming, they are coming."

Percy started sprinting to the edge of the wards, just as black-hooded figures, which must've been death eaters, started attacking the marquee. Percy's only thought as he apparated away was, _Please let them be okay. _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: nope, nope, nopety nope, nope

Author's Note: Okay, so the only I reason I got this chapter up so fast is because I have been getting out early for school. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining. I want to try to post a new chapter this weekend, but we'll see what happens. Please review

The next day, as soon as Percy walked into the ministry atrium, he could tell there had been a battle last night. The west side he entirely caved in and all of the windows had been shattered. Suddenly Audrey ran up to him and started hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe. Her face was streaked with tears and he had a bruise on her left temple.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad your okay. I heard death eaters attack the wedding" she then broke into inaudible sobs.

"Shhhhhhh, baby it's okay. I'm fine" he said frantically, trying to comfort her. "What exactly happened?"

"The...the death eaters came and...and a battle started it...it was really short, but...but they cast some dark curses which caused the windows to break and the wall to...to collapse. The minister he...he was killed in the battle. Then...then I heard them say that...that they were going to your brother's wedding to try...try to capture Harry." She suddenly stood up and looked very angry. "How dare you not owl me. I had no idea if you were okay. If you ever scare me again I'll...I'll" she started sobbing again. "I was so worried. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do." Percy instantly felt guilty for not owling her. When he had gotten home last night he was too worried about his family to think about anything else. He had just assumed that she hadn't been at the ministry during the battle.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" he pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise it won't happen again."

"It damn well better not" she said angrily, but Percy knew it was masking fear.

"It won't. Come on, let's go get some coffee"

"We can't. The new minster won't let anyone into their office yet."

"Why not?" All Audrey did was shrug. "Who's the new minister?"

"Pius Thicknesse" she said grimly. They both knew Thicknesse was in league with You-Know-Who. Just then the new minister walked in along with Umbridge, who gave her annoying little cough to alert the people to their presence.

"Attention please. As you probably already know, I am your new minister of magic, Pius Thicknesse. I would just like to tell you that starting tomorrow, every employee will be required to submit themselves for questioning. Any questions?" _Shit_ thought Percy _this is not going to end well. _

"What will be questioned about?" Asked an old man towards the back of the crowd.

"Whatever I feel you need to be questioned about" said Thicknesse with an evil grin. _Shit, shit, shit _thought Percy. He knew that they would ask about 1)blood purity and 2) the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

The next day, Percy wasn't surprised that he had been called down to questioning as his family were probably the biggest blood traitors in Britain and his youngest brother was best friends with the boy who lived. When he walked into the lower level courtroom where the questioning was being held, he found that his questioner was Dolores Umbridge. God, that woman was horrible old hag who couldn't count to ten (Percy had found that out when she was his arithmancy OWL tester). As soon as he sat down, she started asking him questions.

"Your full name is Percy Ignatius Weasley, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Third son of Molly and Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes."

"What are your views on blood purity?" That was the question Percy had been waiting for. He had come up with an answer that would lead Umbridge to believe that he supported blood purity, when he obviously did not. Although when you think about it, it wasn't really that hard to do considering that Umbridge was as smart as a doorknob.

"I believe that blood purity is imperative for the durability of our kind because if we integrate muggle-borns and muggles with our kind, witches and wizards will be come vigorous and that would be favorable for us." By the time Percy had finished, Umbridge looked thoroughly confused. He doubted she had understood half of the words he used in that sentence.

"Yes, but do you believe that muggle-borns should be allowed to be part of the wizarding world?"

"As I said I believe that..."

"OKAY" shrieked Umbridge not wanting to hear that sentence again. "Okay" she said a bit calmer. "I think that was enough for that question. Now I just need to ask you one last question then you are free to go." Umbridge looked like she just wanted to get the hell out of there. It was actually quite funny. "Do you know anything about the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

"No" answered Percy honestly.

"Are you sure" she pressed. "I heard he was at your brother's wedding."

"If he was, I didn't see him" said Percy, not wanting to think about his family.

"Alright" she said, not sure if she should believe him. "You can go." As Percy got to the artrium, he saw Audrey waiting for him.

"Hey" he said as soon as he reached her.

"Hey, did it work?" By it, she was referring to tricking Umbridge.

"Yeah, she didn't understand a word I said."

"I would have given anything to see the look on her face, it was probably hilarious" said Audrey laughing

"Oh it was" responded Percy, who was laughing as well. Then he got serious "Do you know when you're going to be questioned?"

"I got an owl this morning. I'm supposed to go down to the courtrooms at three."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"No, but I'll probably just tell her the truth" as Percy gave her a worried look. "Don't worry, I'm better off than you are, because I have never met Harry Potter and I'm a halfblood" she said reassuringly.

"Alright" said Percy, not feeling entirely reassured, but definitely a bit better. "Let's go get lunch, I'm starving." Audrey laughed.

"Is that all you guys think about?"

"No" said Percy a little defensively. "We also think about our girlfriend" he said leaning in for a kiss. Audrey laughed again, she had such a pretty laugh.

"Come on, let's go" she said walking toward the fireplaces.


End file.
